Pour Some Sugar On Me
by DarkElements10
Summary: 'Please? I promise it's the last time I'll ask. And if you do it, I'll…' Kendall leaned forward and whispered in Riley's ear. She thought for a moment. 'Fine, but only if you and the other guys do that thing for me that I've been threatening you with for years'. Kendall groaned. 'But that's so embarrassing.' 'That's the idea'.


**Pour Some Sugar On Me**

**By: Riley**

**Summary – 'Please? I promise it's the last time I'll ask. And if you do it, I'll…' Kendall leaned forward and whispered in Riley's ear. She thought for a moment. 'Fine, but only if you and the other guys do that thing for me'. Kendall groaned. 'But that's so embarrassing.' 'That's the idea'. Kendall/OC**

* * *

Kendall yawned as he slid into the front seat of the Big Time Rush mobile. After a particularly hard day at Rocque Records, all he wanted to do was sleep, but the day wasn't even half over yet. The only thing that was keeping him awake at that point was being able to see his girlfriend, Riley Jackson-McGuire. He couldn't finish the day any faster, but it seemed that Gustavo Rocque found everything wrong with everything that he was doing that day, causing him to stay even longer than he anticipated. As he pulled up to a red light, he pulled out his phone and punched in a number. He put the phone up to his ear, waiting for it to be picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Riles, I'm sorry I'm a little late," he apologized into the phone. "Gustavo had me working longer than I thought that he would. Apparently I couldn't do anything right today," he said with a weary sigh.

"That's alright," Riley replied. "I kind of figured when you weren't back by four. But I just helped WayneWayne with Zig, and then he, Dak, Rhu, and I went to the Grove to see if there were any good sales, especially since Ronan wanted me to get some more stuff for our costume closet. Oh and I got some stuff for you guys, too."

"Thanks," Kendall said. He rubbed his burning, tired eyes. "I'm sure Gustavo won't yell too much about it."

"Knowing him, I doubt it, Hockey-Head," Riley snorted. "The wind could blow in a different direction and he'd yell at the sky about it." She chuckled a little bit. "Just makes me wonder how Ronan, Kelly, and Mama Knight can put up with him, but I'm not one to talk."

"Thanks," Kendall said flatly.

When they had first met, three years before, she tried everything she could to keep him and his best friends away from her and her family, due to her abuse, and because of how hard they were trying to be their friends. Though they had, deep down, considered BTR their friends pretty quickly, they couldn't admit it (or didn't want to) knowing that their father at the time, Robert, could potentially turn his abuse from them to Big Time Rush. It had taken a while for Kendall to get them to admit that they were friends, and it took a while after that for him to start dating Riley.

They had gone from friends to best friends, and when everyone thought that they were going to get together, she had even been excited to tell him how she felt about him when he got back from the All Over The World Tour, he had fallen for Lucy. But being a good friend, she pushed her feeling aside and helped him go after her. Before he broke things off with her and Jo to go to Riley. At the time, she wouldn't have him as a boyfriend, because there were still some things she needed to work through, with the help of Kendall and the other guys, but they ended up together and had been together ever since.

Sometimes he wondered why she wanted to go out with him, since he found himself so plain and boring compared to the lifestyle that she had. She and her siblings had been in the music industry since she and Rhuben were nine years old and knew the inner working of it well, which was they had been hired by Gustavo to work with them until their second album was released. He got insecure at times, because she would have so many people that would express their admiration for her and he would get jealous pretty easily of whomever she was friends with as well as whom her love interest was in a music video if there was one. She got annoyed pretty quickly, whenever his insecurity and jealous would come to a head, and then quickly remind him that if she didn't want to be with him, she wouldn't waste her time.

He was sure that she felt the same way at times, wondering why he was with her. She had many jerks for ex-boyfriends, hadn't had a boyfriend or been on a 'honest to god' date since she was sixteen, and was afraid that she intimidated people as well as pushed them away when she didn't mean to. She was a lot more vulnerable and sensitive than she let on, and had a tough exterior that she usually showed. But despite the yelling, the name calling, the put downs, and the temper, he had more than enough patience and love to handle it and handle her. Plus it helped that the two were best friends before as he had always believed a successful relationship was better if you were friends first.

"You're welcome," Riley replied. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Just wait til' I get there and then we can figure out what to get for takeout," Kendall replied. He pressed on the gas pedal and started to follow the cars in front of him. "Or we could go to our place."

"Nah, we were there just last night and I still have chlorine water in my ears," Riley replied.

"I'm sorry, I thought you _liked_ the water," Kendall teased.

"I do, but not when it has the potential to pickle my brain," Riley replied. "That may be a myth but I think it's been proven by Patrick." Kendall smiled at her laughter over the phone. "Whatever, I'll see you when you get here. Peace."

"Bye."

Kendall hung up the phone and concentrated on the road as he drove through LA. When he reached his destination, he pulled up in front of an apartment building and parked the car. He climbed out and made a mental note to bring the car to the PalmWoods the next day so Logan could take it, before entering the building. He went over to the elevator and punched the number for the tenth floor. He rode the elevator up and stepped out once the doors dinged open, pulling his apartment keys out of the side pocket of his sports bag. He stuck the key in the lock and opened it, stepping inside and closing it behind him.

As soon as the door closed, he was bombarded by a piglet and a maltipoo puppy. He bent down to scratch them. "Hey Yuma, Hey Zack," he greeted the two of them before walking into the kitchen and resting his bag on a chair.

"Hey, that didn't take long," Riley commented as she stepped back out of the laundry room, closing the doors to it.

"I know, surprisingly, there wasn't much traffic," Kendall replied with a smile as he looked her over. She was wearing a red and black t-shirt and a park of dark gray jean short shorts, which was something that she usually wouldn't wear, but her style had changed here and there over the years since he first met her and since she started to raise her self-esteem (mostly thanks to James), so it still went along with the rocker/skater style that she had. "You look great."

"Thanks." Riley smirked at him. She stood up on her tiptoes and placed her hands on his cheeks, giving him a kiss. Kendall kissed her back, allowing the stress of the day to melt away. "So what'd Gustavo do this time? You look like you've been hit by a truck."

"What didn't he do is a better question." Kendall rolled his eyes before taking her hand and leading her through the spacious apartment and over to the den, sitting on the couch. Riley brought her feet up and rested them in Kendall's lap, resting her arm on the top of the couch, resting her cheek in the upraised palm. "He made us go over _every single one _of our songs with vocals, harmonies, and working on our choreography."

"Then that should make things easier for Rhu the next time you have a private lesson," Riley reasoned. "And, realistically speaking, it'll help you guys with your concerts, especially with stamina and endurance and stuff."

"Yeah," Kendall agreed, gently rubbing his hand up and down her leg. He used his other hand to trace the barbed wire tattoo on her right ankle. "I guess you're right, but it's still annoying. I know that he's trying to push us to get better, but you'd think that, by now, he would try a better way of doing it."

"Just do it the same way we did," Riley slowly gave a half smile. "Put you down until you cry."

"We didn't cry," Kendall contradicted her.

"No, but you were close," Riley said. "At least Carlos was. But then again, we did back it up with positive reinforcement, so that turned out fine." She then grimaced. "Well, I wouldn't say that things turned out _fine, _you lot are still weird and annoying."

"It takes one to know one." Kendall stuck out his tongue.

"No, we're crazy, not weird." Riley held up her index finger, looking at him innocently. "There's a difference." Kendall smiled. It was true; she and her siblings did have pretty…unorthodox ways of having fun, even before they met Big Time Rush. Though they had calmed down in that aspect, they could still come up with somewhat risky ways to have fun and bring their friends in it as well. It was even Sydney, her youngest brother, that had convinced the guys to try bungee jumping. The ways that they acted sometimes, so rambunctiously, caused their family and friends to say that they were all crazy, something that they found to be an insult at first, but then grew to take it as a compliment. "Not a big difference, but a difference."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Kendall said.

"Hey." Riley reached out and poked him on the nose. "That's my line, you can't take my snark from me, and it's a copyright of the DarkElements."

Kendall gave her a funny look. "Did you really copyright it?"

"No, but we should," Riley said, looking thoughtful. Kendall smiled and leaned forward, kissing her on the cheek. He gently pushed her leg off of his lap and stood up, stretching. His shirt rose up over his stomach and he grabbed it to pull it back down. "Aww, you ruined the view."

"Good to know that you still find me slightly attractive even after agreeing to live with me," Kendall said, turning to her, his arms over his chest. Riley's upper lip curled and he laughed as her eyes darted around the spacious apartment. She had never been a neat freak and even made a bit of an 'organized mess', but realizing how messy he could be, and having to regularly clean it up, she made sure that they cleaned regularly. "You know, what with the clothes being everywhere, nearly killing you with the eggs I made this morning-"

"Those were eggs?" Riley's upper lip curled. "So it _wasn't_ supposed to be crunchy?"

Kendall rolled his eyes as she smirked at him, something that he always found to be a turn on. "You don't have to be such a food snob; I'm learning how to cook, so excuse me if I make a few mistakes here and there."

"And your biggest is going to be when you kill your girlfriend, Hockey-Head," Riley quipped. "And then I'll come back and haunt you, and drive you even crazier than you already are."

"Not like it would be any different from the way you are now," Kendall replied. He shrugged as he turned away. "Because you already haunt me." He laughed as he started to walk away, but then stopped when he was hit in the back of the head with a pillow from the couch. He turned around to see Riley sitting on the couch, her arms crossed over the chest, looking hard at him. "In a good way," he said quickly.

Riley pursed her lips.

"I'm not going to get off of the hook for this one am I?" His shoulders slumped.

Riley shook her head. Kendall let out a heavy sigh and walked back to the couch. He stretched out, flipping onto his back and resting his head in her lap. He looked up at her through his bangs; much like a little boy that was in trouble would, and waited for her to say something. Riley continued to look down at him with pursed lips. He then stuck out his bottom lip as he continued to look at her. When she still didn't move, he made a light whimpering sound.

Riley briefly closed her eyes. "I hate it when you do that,"

Kendall smiled, looking proud. "I knew it'd work."

"You're just lucky you're cute," Riley grumbled, running her fingers through his hair. Kendall smiled and closed his eyes at her touch. She started to hum a sung under her breath as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. He let out a content sigh, resting his hands on his chest, allowing her to continue her movements. "You're not going to sleep are you? I thought we were going to get take out."

"We are," Kendall replied, his eyes still closed. "I'm just too lazy to get up."

"Too bad." Riley got to her feet, knocking Kendall to the floor. He groaned as she stepped over him and walked back through the apartment. Kendall pushed himself up and got to his feet. He ran a hand over his face, holding onto his throbbing nose as he followed her into their bedroom. She was sitting in the middle of their bed, her laptop on her lap and her phone in her hand. "Do you want pizza or Chinese?"

"Either." Kendall rolled onto the bed. "I'm not picky."

Riley looked over at him and noticed that he was holding onto his nose. "I didn't break your nose did I?"

Kendall gently removed his hand and moved his face muscles to twist his nose this way and that to be sure that it wasn't really broken. It hurt a little, but other than that, it was fine. "No."

"Darn." Riley closed her laptop. "You could have finally gotten a smaller nose." Kendall smiled, taking the dig lightly as he pressed the side of his face into his pillow. Riley pushed her laptop away and rolled onto her side, looking him in the eyes. He reached out a hand and gently stroked it down her cheek, causing her to smile and blush lightly. "So what d'you wanna do?"

"I have an idea," Kendall replied slowly, still stroking her face, his eyes were sparkling. "But it might take too long, and I wouldn't want to be interrupted by takeout."

"Shut up." Riley reached out and smacked him on the arm.

"No, I meant, because it's going to take you a while to convince you to do it," Kendall said. He looked thoughtful. "You remember that thing that I asked you about a while ago-"

"Oh god." Riley closed her eyes. "No, Kendall, I already told you that I wasn't going to do it, no matter how many times you beg and ask and try to butter me up to do it." She opened her eyes and lowered her eyebrows, her blue eyes boring into his green ones. "And that's always going to be my answer, a big, resounding 'fuck no'."

"Well, why not?" Kendall frowned. "You never really give me an answer each time I ask."

"I shouldn't have to," Riley said stubbornly. "After I say 'no' that should be it." She ran her hand through her hair. "It's so freaking embarrassing," she said under her breath.

"It's not embarrassing, it's cute," Kendall contradicted.

"Cute, isn't the word that I'd use," Riley muttered, rubbing her arm. She reached up a hand and brushed her red strand of hair out of her face before twirling the end of one of her pigtails around her finger. As she and her siblings changed their look a little as each year came, she dyed the ends of her hair red as well, so she now had streaks in her fringe and at the ends of her hair.

"Please?" Kendall tried again. "I promise it's the last time I'll ask. And if you do it, I'll…" Kendall leaned forward and whispered in Riley's ear, his breath tickling her face. She could practically feel him smiling. She looked at him warily as he pulled back and studied her.

Riley thought for a moment and slowly smirked, pushing the tip of her finger against the underside of Kendall's chin, lifting it. "Fine, but only if you and the other guys do that thing for me that I've been threatening you with for years." Her smirk widened when Kendall groaned.

"But that's so embarrassing," he whined.

"That's the idea."

Kendall weighed both options in his head before he made his decision. Not that he even needed to really think about it. He didn't see it as that big a deal, but apparently she had major reservations about it. _It's definitely worth facing public humiliation for, I can guarantee that. _"Fine, whatever."

"Fine," Riley repeated. She hesitated for a second before leaning over him and grabbing onto the beanie that was sitting on his bedside table. "But I need to borrow this and one of your flannel shirts."

"Which color?" Kendall asked.

"You choose."

"Green."

Riley rolled off of the bed and walked over to his closet. She pulled open the door, shaking her head at the many flannel shirts that lined the closet and grabbed the dark green one that was sitting in front of her face. She pulled it on over her t-shirt and buttoned it up before sliding the beanie onto her hair.

"Do you want me to choose the-"

"No, I'll do it!" Riley snapped. She held out her hand and Kendall tossed her the ipod that he had taken out of the dock. Catching it in her head, she kept her head down as she turned it on and started to scroll through the songs that were on it. She picked one, her thumb hovering over the play button. "God, this is so embarrassing," she muttered, starting to blush.

"It's not that bad," Kendall tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, you're not the one that's doing it," Riley shot back.

"That's cause, and I'm sure about this, you'll look better doing it than I will," Kendall said. "And probably because you'd laugh hysterically at me if I tried." He had propped up his pillows so he was sitting at the top of the bed. He had an impish smile on his face, his hands resting on his stomach.

Riley pointed at him, her eyes still on the ipod. "You're not funny." She closed her eyes and pressed play on the ipod, tossing it back to him. Kendall placed it in the ipod dock and settled back into his original position. Riley sighed again, and pulled the pigtails out of her hair before fidgeting with her hands as she waited for the music to start. When it did, just like when she was on stage, the music filled her with confidence.

_Step inside, walk this way  
You and me babe, Hey, hey!_

Once the music started up, she pulled Kendall's beanie off of her head and tossed it at Kendall. She swung her head, her hair flying around before falling into her face. She looked at Kendall with an enticing smile, being sure to keep her eyes on his, putting the moves that she had to learn for her band's routines to work. She sauntered over to the bed, starting to unbutton his flannel shirt as she went.

Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah

When she finished unbutton the flannel shirt, she slowly pulled it off of her arms before slinging it over her shoulder. Whistling to herself, she pointed her toes and started to tip-toe forward, as if she was on a balance beam. She turned her back to Kendall and smirked at him over her shoulder before tossing the flannel shirt aside. Kendall's eyes had widened slightly and his pupils had enlarged enough so that Riley could see them from where she was standing.

_Hey!  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

Riley raised her arms over her head and swung her hips back and forth, getting into the music. She blew her hair out of her face, but it fell back over her eyes, her smirk widening. She placed her hands on her hips as she continued to swing them around. She then turned to the side and bent down at the waist before snapping back up, flipping her hair over her head.

"Whoa," Kendall muttered.

Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon, fire me up

Riley turned back to face Kendall, her hands sliding over her stomach, lightly tugging at the bottom of her t-shirt shirt. She lifted it a little before dropping it again, her hands moving to her black and red studded belt. She undid the buckle and slowly pulled it out from the belt loops of her shorts. She opened her fist and dropped it to the ground before walking back over to the bed.

_Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah_

Riley crossed her arms and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up over her head. She shook her hair free and dropped her shirt to the floor before climbing up onto the bed. She slowly crawled over to him, straddling his waist. She placed the fingernail of her left index finger against his cheek, tracing it down to his chin. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his, maintaining eye contract. She pulled back a little, allowing her hair to fall over his face, tickling him, before she bent down gain, gently biting his lower lip. Kendall placed a hand on her hip; his thumb resting on her nautical star tattoo, the other stroking her cheek.

Kendall leaned up, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He moved his hand from her cheek and buried his hand into her hair. She gave him a long, slow, kiss, gently pressing the tip of her tongue against his bottom lip. Kendall kissed her back, bringing both hands to her waist, his fingers burning into her skin.

"Thank you," Kendall murmured against her lips.

"You're welcome," Riley replied. She gently grabbed onto his hair and pulled his head back. Her eyes were narrowed as she looked at him seriously, her face flushed. "But don't _ever _ask me to do that again, Kendall."

Her lips curled up into a smile.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, considering they're in their own apartment, this is either set at the very end of season 4 (like after BTAwards Show) or the beginning of what would be season 5, or maybe in-between as I haven't decided between them being 19 or 20 when they move in together but it's obviously going to be one of the two.

Also, as they're in their own apartment, it's really not much different for Riley living at home as she gets up early in the morning to work out and do studio work with her siblings, (sometimes work at the cascade café), before they go to Rocque Records, then back to the PalmWoods or wherever to hang out with their friends. Most times she still has dinner with her family, and goes home every weekend, so while she moved out it's like she's still at home, the only difference being that she sleeps in a different place so she's still close to her family.

I could put up pics of their apartment on a photoset on tumblr (like I do with basically all of my fics) now or wait until the story _It's Been a While _since that story goes through our timeline. But whatever you want, I'm good with either.

As you guys may have noticed, Rhu and I have started putting in more sexual stuff in our stories, though keeping it clean. We feel that we're mature enough now to write that sort of thing and hey, sex sells. So, that being said, I hope you liked this one-shot. Also, of course you don't think that Riley would do something like this, you don't know what she acts like when she's in the privacy of her own place with her boyfriend, or just what she's like in private in general.

Cheers,

-Riles


End file.
